meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Meerkats123
RE: Hello Id be glad to join the wiki. Could you send me a link on my talk page?- Zybera The Candidates for deletion is only for talk about deleting an article. Next time leave a message on my user talk page. I'll keep looking for pictures of them.It would be easier if I had dye marks. Aniju Aura 03:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hawkeye was collared so Cruise is probaby now and she was the colared animal in the Urukhai mob. Aniju Aura 03:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Your blog is very nice :D ! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 07:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Aniju Aura is best for making article about old meerkats who lived a long time ago. She can make Hector's article.Sir Rock 07:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) If it is in the article already don't put the picture in the gallery. The picture should be used once in an article, but I think we have enough in Zorilla's. And Flower's but a few other meerkats need pictures like Pookie and Stato or Pancake. Can you find new pictures of them?Sir Rock 00:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) When editing under insert, it is the first one, there is a frame. Click on it and type in the meerkat's name under search. Then all the picture should appreare those sometimes there is a glick and they don't but the pictures are here. When adding new pictures make usre they don't have the same name as another picture on thsi site or it will ask you to overwrite the old picture. So you would ahve to change the name. Tha happen once with Nikita from Meerkat Manor and Nikita from the Drie Doring and the wrong meerkat was in an article. To at a new picture you click on upload or browse and you can at a new photo from you compture. Sir Rock 00:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Best Meerkats Wiki Page Contest Could you help me get ready for the best page contest this Monday please Meerkats 123.(Denny60643) 7:50 pm Oct.30,2010 I am planning to enter the puff adder page because it is one of their foes so that is the page I am planning to enter.(Denny60643) When you edit an Appreanace for one of the Meerkat Manor Episodes, you only put the character names and the meerkat who played them. We don't use pictures of the meerkats. Just you to let you know oh and we don't use pictures of meerkats mating but we have young veiwers who read the article. o_OAniju Aura 00:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Manor Could you make a Meerkat Manor petition please if you do please talk to me about it User:Denny60643 In Apprarances for an episode of Meerkat Manor, yo don't put pictures of the meerkat. Just thwe character's named who appeared a who played them. Thank you.Aniju Aura 02:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Manor Sorry I wil fix it plus I just came home from school. User:Yossarian Whiskers 2:35 10/25/10 (UTC) I will do it for you ok so let me do it. Denny60643 October 30,2010 1:58 pm (UTC) Meerkats Fanon Could you make a page about Grace on Meerkats Fanon Wiki? User:Denny60643 Nov 7,2010 1:52 (UTC) Grace is in the Johnny 13 Mob on Meerkats Fanon Wiki User:Denny60643 Nov 7,2010 2:29PM (UTC) The Godzilla are on the LH list for October but is one says there might be 23 and one female is pregnant. I wish they say more. Most likely is is Alonzo Mourning's mob. I hope so or Flo's group. We'll just have to wait a see. Aniju Aura 21:45, November 17, 2010 (UTC) They encountered the Toyota, Lazuli and Kung Fu and few meerkats were evicted and some went roving. That's kinda it. Sir Rock 22:08, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Look at the history on the Whiskers. It says there are two pups who are Ella but no news on the pups her daughter agve birth to. Last month there were three pups. One was have died.Sir Rock 22:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Monkulus was pregnant, some evictions and rroving and encounters with Sequoia. Sir Rock 22:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes I would have mention that if something had happened. He is still the dominant male of the Aztecs. Sir Rock 22:32, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Klientjie was pregnant again. A lot of roving males and some evictions. Two Aztecs males appeared there as rovers, if I knew their ID codes I could say who without checking the name list. The encounter Ewoks and Whiskers. Sir Rock 22:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC)